manou_the_swiftfandomcom-20200215-history
Manou The Swift
Manou The Swift (also called "Birds Of A Feather" and "Swift") is german 2019 computer-animated movie. Plot Male common swift called Manou grew up with the family of seagulls and believed that he is one of them. Despite trying he never been good enough comparing to actual gulls and had to run away from home. After this he meet members of his species. Producers Script to "Manou" was written by Axel Melzener, Phil Parker, Andrea Block and Christian Haas. Also the movie was directed by Block and Haas. Cast * Josh Keaton as Manou (Friedrich Mücke in german) * Kate Winslet as Blanche * Willem Dafoe as Yves * David Shaughnessy as Percy (Dominik Kuhn in german) * Cassandra Steen as Kalifa * Arif S. Kinchen as Poncho * Julie Nathanson as Francoise Release Dates * Bulgaria - 25 January 2019 * Germany - 28 February 2019 * Mexico - 15 March 2019 * Kuwait and Lebanon - 21 March 2019 * Poland - 5 April 2019 * Uruguay - 11 April 2019 * Peru - 18 April 2019 * South Korea - 1 May 2019 * Colombia - 2 May 2019 * Hungary - 2 May 2019 * Romania - 3 May 2019 * Netherlands - 12 June 2019 * France - 3 July 2019 * UK - 26 July 2019 * Norway - 2 August 2019 Also Known As * Bulgaria - Ману бързолета * France - Manou à l'école des goélands * Germany - Manou - Flieg Flink! * Hungary - Manu, a legsirályabb fecske * Mexico - Pajaritos a volar * Netherlands (dubbed version) - Manou op de meeuwenschool * Poland - Manu Bądź Sobą * Norway - Mio - Eventyr i Middelhavet * Peru - Pajaritos a volar * Romania - Manou - Aventuri în zbor * Serbia - Manu Munja * Spain - Manou * Turkey - Hızlı ve Tüylü * UK - Birds of a Feather * Uruguay (dubbed version) - Pajaritos a volar Music Most of the songs are instrumental tracks and were composed by Frank Schreiber, Steffen Wick and Simon Detel. There are also two vocal songs, one performed by Cassandra Steen which is called "Fly With Me" and one called "Particles" by PIANO PARTICLES. Trivias * Despite first teaser of the movie was released in November 2016 and overall it supposed to have a worldwide premiere in 2017, "Manou" have been produced until December 2018 and premiered in 2019. * There is a movie that have similar plot to "Manou The Swift". This movie is called "Richard The Stork" and it's a german production too. Creators of "Manou" posted on Facebook that despite this both movies are two different ones. * Despite the movie had polish premiere in 5th of April, creators didn't know about it until 11th day of that month. * One of people who promoted the movie during cinema premiere was winner of 2018's Junior Eurovision Song Contest called Roksana Węgiel. Her "Anyone I Want To Be" have been used in polish trailer of the movie. * Before premiere in german cinemas creators of the movie uploaded several short behind the scenes videos. * During production there were several articles about movie, especially about style of graphis. * So far official soundtrack of the movie is available only on Soundcloud. * The movie seems to take place in Nice, France between the 60s due to how the structures and the lack of technology are seen. Go and comment what needs to come, we need to work on this page WE THINK.Category:Movie